one night at the theatre
by valtamerentakainen
Summary: there is no plot, really. only an evening at the theatre. Artemis not yet comfortable with the idea of being a criminal, I think...


_Faust _had never been Artemis´ favourite play. He would have preferred something less religious, something more rich in nuances. For example _MacBeth_. Unfortunately, this was the last day his contact would be in Europe, so he hadn't had any alternatives but reserve tickets for tonight's tragedy.

Instead of getting absorbed in the play, like his parents, he enjoyed the royal atmosphere of the Gaiety Theatre in the most expensive box of the place. Golden decorations and ornaments, blue velvet and shining chandeliers were exactly what he needed to feel comfortable. Or at least, that is what he kept telling himself. Between him and Angeline Fowl there was a tea trolley, his glass of ice water was still intact.

That was the only way for an outsider to spot that Artemis Fowl the Second was nervous. For Butler, of course, the boy's anxiety was obvious. He had been serving Artemis since the boy was born, and had learnt to recognize even the smallest swings in Artemis´ mood. The giant manservant stood behind his charge, though, there was a chair for him as well, next to his sister, mrs Fowl's maid, Juliet. Butler glanced at his digital watch. 20:44:52. That would probably be enough. He tapped on his principal's shoulder. It was time.

Artemis stood up. "Will you excuse me, I feel a little bit dizzy. I'd better get some fresh air." His mother looked at him with concern. "Indeed you look very pale. Should I come with you?" Artemis rolled his eyes inside his head. When he _did not_ look pale? He did his best to look nauseous. But not _too _nauseous, of course, he didn't want his mother to get too worried. "No, you stay here and enjoy the play. I'll take Butler with me." Angeline glanced at Butler trustingly. She nodded and turned her head back to the performance.

Butler opened the door and let Artemis pass under his hand while checking the corridor. As soon as the door was closed, the boy improved his carriage back to normal.

Quietly they descended the stairs to the meeting point behind the corner. A huge golden statue was standing behind them, gazing into the distance. Artemis wandered about in front of a great mirror, making sure his appearance was the way he wanted it to be.

Butler didn't bother. His size spoke for itself. Instead, the bodyguard took up his position, where he could keep an eye on Artemis at the same time when he observed possible threats in the corridor.

Time passed.

"Is there something wrong, Artemis?" Butler asked after his charge brushed his raven hair for the fifth time within a minute.

"He's late." Artemis´ answer sound more like a discovery. His voice was tense. Butler looked at him for a moment and frowned.

"Is there anything I should know about?"

"No." Then the boy hesitated for a moment. "It has nothing to do with this… mission."

"But there is something?" Butler saw very well that there was. Maybe it wasn't important concerning the mission, but it certainly was important to Artemis. And well… in that case it was important to Butler, too.

Artemis had solidified in front of the mirror, staring his own reflection in the deep blue eyes. The bodyguard sensed the struggle inside his charge's mind.

"I'm just not sure." The voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Butler couldn't tell what Artemis saw in his own eyes at that moment. "If this ---"

He didn't have the possibility to end his clause, because he noticed a red-haired man striding along the corridor towards them. At last. His contact.

"I know I'm late..." The man said while shaking Artemis' hand. Then he spotted an expectant look in his business associate's eyes, and continued his sentence surprisingly easy, Butler noted. If anyone thought that one could treat Artemis like a child… there was a dark grin at the back of his mind.

"…And I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to make you wait." There was a moment of silence, and after those oppressive seconds it was clear who controlled the situation, the man or the boy. Nobody made Artemis Fowl wait without some kind of a punishment.

"So, do you have it?" Artemis asked coldly, the way he always spoke to those who were working for him. Except Butler, of course.

"Right here." The anonymous man picked up a CD-R from his pocket and handed it to the boy after a moment of hesitation. "Five thousands, Fowl. That was the deal." He stretched out his hand towards Artemis.

"Five thousands is still the deal." The boy glanced at the hand and raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I carry that kind of amount of money with me, do you?"

Slowly the hand went down.

"No money, no CD, Fowl. You mean I did this for nothing?" The man stepped threateningly closer. So did Butler.

Again, an oppressive moment of silence.

"I'll tell you what," Artemis said calmly. " The CD comes to Fowl Manor with me. And as soon as I can be sure that it's what I'm looking for, those five thousands will appear to your private account."

Butler watched the anger rising in the man's eyes. He had expected it. And he was ready when the man decided to show his real thoughts about the bargain.

At that second when the bodyguard saw a knife in the man's hand, he tugged Artemis behind his back. One basic kick was enough, before anyone could bat an eyelid, the man was unarmed and breathing heavily on the floor.

Artemis stepped forward. "As you can see, Mr. Bergman, you really don't have much of a choice here. You have to trust me now." He knelt before Bergman's face. "As a genius I know what is the best way to trade. You will have your money after I've made sure I get what I want." Artemis' blue eyes were focused on Bergman's face, making sure he wasn't misunderstood.

He felt Butler's hand on his shoulder. "We should go, " the manservant whispered. He could already hear someone coming up the nearby stairs. Artemis rose and walked behind the corner, Butler following behind, glancing at the man for one last time. Bergman's eyes met his dark stare. The message was clear. If there was any kind of a plan of revenge in Bergman's mind, he could forget it right now. Because Butler would always be there, between Artemis and Artemis' enemies.

As they climbed the stairs, the bodyguard couldn't resist his curiosity. He had to ask.

"Will you pay him? although he obviously broke the agreement?"

Artemis' answer came without faltering.

"If he has done his job properly, I'll pay. We don't need any more enemies, old friend."

When they approached the Fowl's box, Artemis added:

"I'm making this difficult enough for you."

Butler stopped dead at that one.

"Artemis, I can protect you from him. And others like him. You should never doubt that." He kneeled down so he could look his charge to the eyes as he spoke. "But you shouldn't provoke them like that. I may be one of the finest bodyguards in the world, but… I'm just a man. Perhaps there will be a time when I won't be fast enough."

"I know, Butler." The boy's mouth smiled at him, but those blue eyes didn't.

Butler stood up, but before he opened the door to the box, he asked one more question.

"What was it you were saying when he came?"

Artemis turned his head, his face as evasive as his answer.

"Only a moment of weakness. It wouldn't matter any more."

They were right in time to see Faust's first meeting with Gretchen. Not that Artemis cared.

Because it did still matter.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_If you noticed any errors in language or in the story itself, please let me know, so I won't repeat them in the future. I don't own anything, but Mr. bergman of course, my favourite character of them all…_


End file.
